Jez Redfern
Jezebel "Jez" Redfern is the protagonist of the seventh book in the Night World series, Huntress. She is a half-human, half-vampire hybrid, the first Wild Power, and the soulmate of Morgead Blackthorn. She was formerly the leader of a gang that hunts humans, but after she discovers she is half-human, she joins Circle Daybreak, becoming a vampire hunter to protect humans from the Night World. History Jez is the only child of Brook Redfern and Roxanne Goddard. She was raised by her uncle, Bracken Redfern, after the death of her parents. Jez's parents were killed when she was four years old - she was lead to believe vampire hunters killed them and that she was a full lamia vampire. Unbeknownst to Jez, her mother, Roxanne, had actually been human - thus making Jez a Hybrid - and other vampires had killed her and Jez's father Brook as punishment for breaking the laws of the Night World. They had attempted to kill Jez too, but Brook managed to escape with her and brought her to Bracken before dying of his injuries. Jez seemed to have suppressed this memory - possibly because she was so young - and accepted the story that her parents were murdered by humans. Jez grew up in San Francisco alongside a fellow lamia child, Morgead Blackthorn, with whom she developed a complicated relationship that swung between friendship and intense rivalry (unaware that he was actually her soulmate). Jez came to view humans as vermin and, as a teenager, also developed a strong rebellious streak. She joined a gang of vampires, lead by Morgead, who enjoyed hunting humans and partaking in other risky or questionable activities. ''Jez and Morgead's Night Out TBA ''Huntress Believing she is a full vampire, she is a leader of a Night World group that hunts humans at the beginning of the book. She stalks the streets of San Francisco at night terrorising humans. But a flashback of her childhood on one such night changes her life forever. She suspects she is part vampire, part human. Jez questions her uncle about her parents. She learns her mother was human and that her parents were killed by Night People for being in love and having a baby. Jez now feels she must make up for how she has treated humans. She leaves San Francisco to live with human relatives and joins Circle Daybreak. A year later Circle Daybreak ask her to infiltrate her former gang to find out more about a Wild Power they claim to have found. The gang are delighted to have Jez back, especially Morgead Blackthorn. He steps aside as leader to give Jez her old position back. Jez is irresistibly drawn to Morgead but she fears if he finds out about her human heritage he will find her repulsive. Hunter Redfern sends his daughter Lily Redfern to investigate the claims Morgead and his gang have made about finding the Wild Power. The problem is Jez suspects her human cousin Claire may be the Wild Power. Morgead has pieced together the secrets Jez has hid from him. He knows Jez is working for Circle Daybreak but he cannot figure out why. Jez tells him about her human mother. Morgead surprises Jez. He tells her he loves her regardless of her purity. Jez is the first Wild Power to be discovered. She previously thought that a girl named Iona was the wild power, however she turned out to be an Old Soul. Then she thought that it was her cousin Claire, and/or possibly her old-soul friend Hugh, until she discovered that she was, in fact, the wild power. Afterward, Jez and Morgead are sent to a safe house. Physical Appearance Jez is described as being tall and beautiful, with a "fine bone structure". She has long, wavy "flaming" red hair and silvery-blue eyes. While utilizing her powers as a vampire, her eyes become more silvery; the opposite is true when not using her vampiric abilities. Personality Jez is depicted as being a rebellious, fun-loving and free-spirited girl. At first, Jez had a rather dark personality, enjoying hunting and terrorizing humans, holding the Night World belief that humans are vermin and having no qualms about killing them. It's implied her derision of humans was partly caused due to her belief humans killed her parents. That being said, she tended to target humans such as serial killers and gang members, those who, in her opinion, deserved to die, indicating that even then, she had a sense of morality. She was also proud of her heritage as a Redfern. However, after discovering the truth of her parentage and her parents' deaths, Jez changes drastically. She feels horrified by her crimes against humans - even murderers and criminals - and ashamed of herself. Jez decides to join Circle Daybreak and becomes a vampire hunter, seeking to protect innocent humans and redeem herself for her past wrongs. In the year since her discovery of her status as a hybrid, Jez becomes a far more compassionate and selfless person, willing to give her life for the greater good. However, she retains some aspects of her old personality - she remains defiant of authority figures and rules. Jez is extremely stubborn with a short fuse. She hates being called by her full name. She also still loves to live dangerously and enjoys riding her motorcycle and sparring with Morgead. Powers and Abilities * 'Superhuman Strength: '''Jez is as strong as a full lamia; when feeding on blood, she is able to bodily lift a full grown man and throw him several feet away. Even after she stops consuming blood, living as a human, she is still capable of matching the blows of Morgead - a lamia - during a fight. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Whilst consuming blood, she is able to dodge bullets and easily keep up with the gang members running through the woods. * '''Superhuman Agility: '''Jez is able to swing through the tree tops by grabbing branches and propelling herself forward, occasionally performing flips. * '''Accelerated Healing: '''Jez quickly heals from a bullet wound to her arm. She is also capable of healing from massive internal injuries inflicted by a stake through the chest, though she still takes weeks to recover and just barely survives. * '''Mental Influence: '''She is demonstrated using mental influence on a gang leader to make him forget his encounter with her gang. * '''Telepathy: '''Jez can communicate telepathically with her gang members; she can telepathically connect with Morgead more easily due to their soulmate bond. * '''Invulnerability to Wood: '''Despite being half lamia, Jez's human genes allow her to combat the poisonous effects of a wooden stake, allowing her lamia abilities to heal the wound. * '''Blue Fire: '''As a Wild Power, Jez can use blue fire whenever her blood is spilt. She tends to use it involuntarily and unknowingly, not displaying the same level of control over it as the other Wild Powers (this is possibly due to the fact Jez did not realize she was a Wild Power for some time, whilst Delos Redfern had known and been training to use his abilities since early childhood; Iliana Dominick is also a witch and summoned blue fire using a spell, which can help concentrate magic). Thus far, Jez has been able to use blue fire to put out a fire at a great distance away (she saw a live news report on television about the fire and unwittingly projected her abilities many miles to the scene to rescue a trapped child), stop a freight train in its tracks and completely immolate her enemies, destroying the building around her, but leaving her friends unscathed. * '''Power: '''In ''Jez and Morgead's Night Out, she uses Power to battle Morgead, unleashing strong mental attacks. * 'Mental Shielding: '''Jez is able to shield her mind from Morgead and her other gang members, even after she stops consuming blood. Trivia *Jez holds a traditional lamia name; her given name Jezebel is a species of butterfly. Ironically, it is also the name of a vain Biblical queen who corrupted the king of Israel and was responsible for many deaths. In the end the people rebelled; she was thrown from a window to her death, and her corpse was ripped apart by wild dogs. *Ironically, before Hugh Davis assigns Jez the mission of finding the first Wild Power, she tells him she can't save the world. As a Wild Power herself (which she later learns at the end of ''Huntress), Jez was destined to save the world. *Morgead figured out Jez was working for Circle Daybreak solely by the use of her catchphrase "Oh goddess!", which is a witch phrase. It should be noted that Jez is also a Redfern - and all modern Redferns are part-witch. *Jez is one of two characters in the series considered to be true Hybrids. While other characters are sometimes said to be "part vampire" or "part witch", they aren't true hybrids - they simply carry the supernatural genes of other Night People. The other known Hybrid is Lupe Acevedo, who is part human, part werewolf. *In folklore, Jez would be considered a dhampir - the offspring of a vampire and a human. In many stories of dhampirs, they are the offspring a male vampire and human female, as Jez is, and are capable of hunting down and killing vampires, which Jez herself later does after becoming a Daybreaker. *Jez is the only Wild Power to be the main protagonist of the novel they appear in (the other two Wild Powers are secondary protagonists). *Jez's red hair and blue eyes are one of the rarest hair-eye color combinations in the world, with only an estimated 1% of people having this combination. This could be considered rather fitting, given that Jez is also the only known vampire-human hybrid in existence. Appearances Novels *''Huntress'' *''Strange Fate'' Short Stories *''Jez and Morgead's Night Out'' References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:The Wild Powers Category:Redfern Family Category:Circle Daybreak Category:Vampire Hunters